Only a breath of freedom
by JODIVISE
Summary: Na longa espera pelo navio de velas negras, Elizabeth recorda o passado, naquilo que poderia ter sido o passaporte para a sua liberdade. Fic Sparrabeth com leve rated M...


**Esta fic é apenas para leitura livre e diversão, sem fins lucrativos. nenhuma das personagens me pertence, sendo propriedade da Disney.

* * *

****Only a breath of freedom**

Havia se passado um ano. Nada tinha mudado. Os barcos continuavam a chegar a Tortuga, descarregando mercadorias contrabandeadas, piratas e marinheiros que depois de uma viagem longa teriam porventura uma noite de descanso, ou não.

Baixei a aba do chapéu para que o sol alto não me prejudicasse a visão. O horizonte azul era o meu quadro preferido. Poderia dizer que todos os meus dias, os dias de Elizabeth Swann… Turner eram iguais. Mas não. Nenhum dia era igual, porque todos eles eram recheados de sentimentos diferentes. Apenas um, somente um, se repetia desde o momento em que Will Turner partira.

Depois do casamento parti para Tortuga. Não queria voltar à minha antiga vida. Queria continuar na pirataria, sentia que nasci para isso. O meu desejo de liberdade era tanto que dava por mim, gritando de noite e quebrando tudo, amaldiçoando o dia em que aceitei ser esposa de Will. Para quê? Para cumprir um amor antigo? Um amor de criança? Porque não passava disso. Percebi isso tarde demais, quando Will desapareceu no horizonte. Olhei para todos os lados, mas todos tinham ido embora, até ele. O meu porto seguro e a minha perdição. O navio de velas negras tinham desaparecido também. Só restava um único navio e fui assim que consegui chegar a Tortuga.

Aqui ninguém me julga. Não sabem que sou casada. Pensam antes que sou uma pirata perdida, sem eira nem beira. Os homens têm medo de mim e depois do que aconteceu àquele atrevido que me tomou como prostituta, ninguém ousa se aproximar. Não é a primeira vez que dou por mim correndo em direcção a um bote que me levará até uma tripulação de piratas. Mas paro antes de lá chegar. Não são eles. Não é o navio que eu quero. Não é… o capitão que eu desejo.

Will não deu por nada. Ou pelo menos fez de conta, engolindo em seco. Quando Jack foi morto pelo Kraken, todos viram como fiquei. Era como se tivesse morto a minha própria alma. Entreguei-o de bandeja ao inimigo, depois de tudo. Enganei-o com o simples beijo da morte, depois de quase me fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo. E tudo para salvar a minha vida. Afinal sempre era uma verdadeira pirata.

Desde pequena que a pirataria me fascinava e quando cheguei a Port Royal, chegavam aos ouvidos relatos de um tal pirata chamado Jack Sparrow que contava nas suas histórias incríveis ter pilhado Nassau sem disparar um único tiro. Seriam depois apenas lendas, histórias inventadas por um pirata prepotente. Tinha duas opções na minha vida aos 18 anos: casar com o Comodor Norrington e continuar a ser uma dama da corte, ou então desafiar os preconceitos e casar com Will Turner, aquele humilde ferreiro por quem me apaixonei.

Mas tudo mudou quando senti uma falta de ar e a visão faltar. Uma sensação de cair no vazio preencheu-me, parecendo ouvir ao longe alguém chamando por mim completamente desesperado. Tudo ficou escuro, silencioso até sentir os meus pulmões libertarem-se. Cuspi a água salgada e os meus olhos depararam-se com ele. Não sabia quem era o meu desconhecido salvador, mas a profundidade dos seus olhos deixou-me sem acção.

- _Onde arranjou isto? – _foram as primeiras palavras quentes que este falou, ao deparar-se com o medalhão que usava.

Com a chegada da guarda, tudo se esclareceu. Afinal, aquele pirata excêntrico, com trejeitos esquisitos era o famoso Capitão Jack Sparrow. Confesso que imaginei algo diferente. Algum homem rude, forte e com uma enorme cicatriz rasgando a face. Ao invés disso sai alguém que fez o meu coração acelerar e parar quando me agarrou e ameaçou, fugindo em seguida. Ninguém reparou o sorriso que emiti ao vê-lo correr pelas ruas de Tortuga, com James mais furioso que um touro.

Num piscar de olhos a minha vida mudou do dia para a noite. Conheci os piratas mais assustadores da minha vida quando fui raptada por Barbossa. Hoje sorrio ao pensar no Imediato eterno capitão do Pérola e em toda a tripulação. Gibbs, Coton, Pintel, Raguetti, Marti… Que saudades daquela que eu considerava a minha família de acolhimento. Depois de ficar órfã, nunca mais iria ser respeitada. Seria uma pirata para sempre. E isso deixava-me orgulhosa demais.

Não tive dúvidas no dia do casamento com Will em Port Royal. Era ele quem eu amava. No entanto, ao olhar-me ao espelho vestida de noiva, Jack assolou-me o pensamento. Ri quando me lembrei da noite na ilha. Jack tinha bebido além da conta e os seus dedos longos já queriam diversão. Mas eu tinha o meu coração prometido e não estava na disposição de conhecer a oitava maravilha do mundo com Jack. Como me arrependo.

Passei a mão pela cara enquanto mirava um pirata agarrado a uma cortesã.

- És muito burra Elizabeth. – falei baixinho. Eu era a Rainha dos Piratas e tinha botado a hipótese de ser mulher numa ilha deserta sob o céu estrelado caribenho com o pirata mais desejado, pelo navio fora. Raio de vida!

Mas essa hipótese tornou a me tentar. E foi apenas por uma unha negra. Depois tudo se desmoronou. Traí Jack e este nunca mais me olhou da mesma maneira.

_Flashback_

_A noite cobria todo o ambiente em volta. Era tão bom estar de volta ao Pérola. Ainda para mais Jack era o capitão..._

_- Não pensa bobagem, Elizabeth Swann! – exclamei para mim própria. Estava ali para salvar Will, para colar aquilo que tinha sido quebrado: o meu casamento. _

_- Pensei que a esta hora já seria a Senhora Eunuco! – aquela voz quente e demasiado convidativa fez o meu corpo estremecer. Quase derrubei uma vela ao virar-me para a porta da cabine. – Continua desastrada._

_- Eu nunca fui desastrada, Capitão… Sparrow! – exclamei botando a língua de fora._

_- Não? Vejamos… - Jack contornou a mesa do centro. - … primeiro cai de um precipício…_

_- Estava morrendo sufocada! – defendi._

_-… depois é raptada por zombies porque teve a bela ideia de dizer que era filha do pai do eu…_

_- Will._

_- Ou isso. E a sua maior prova de que é um desastre ambulante é no dia do casamento ser presa e perder o noivo!_

_- E tudo por sua causa. Se você não tivesse fugido Lord Beckett nunca teria arruinado o meu casamento. – bufei e vi Jack fazer uma careta perante o nome Beckett._

_- Leis da vida. Não podia morrer na forca. – Jack defendeu-se. – E foi o seu noivo que me libertou. E por falar nisso, qual era a bobagem que você estava pensando? – Jack aproximou-se perigosamente._

_- Não era bobagem. Era apenas… se tudo tivesse corrido bem estava em plena noite de núpcias! – exclamei._

_- Por Bartholomeu e Morgan, poupe-me aos detalhes! – Jack exclamou recuando._

_- Ah só alguém como você para achar um acto de amor uma coisa idiota. – rolei os olhos e dirigi-me à porta._

_- Love, não é isso. Mas uma noite de amor com um eunu… - Jack não acabou de falar ao ver a minha cara de brava._

_Decidi acabar a conversa e apanhar o ar fresco da brisa nocturna, mas um braço segurou a porta impedindo-me de a abrir._

_- Mas se é por isso, Elizabeth… - Jack estava tão próximo de mim que algo fez o meu corpo entrar em ebulição. - … sempre posso arranjar uma noite de núpcias exclusiva para si._

_O meu cérebro derreteu. Durante segundos a proposta de Jack deixou-me congelada. Algo como indignação e vontade de me atirar de cabeça, torturava a minha sanidade. E então aquele sorriso safado que mostrava os dentes de ouro estava me deixando…_

_- Deixe de ser safado! Não fica bem num capitão de um navio. – Tentei virar costas mas Jack agarrou os meus pulsos._

_- Esqueceu-se de uma coisa, Miss Swann. Sou capitão de um navio pirata! – Jack largou os meus pulsos mas colou os seus lábios quentes no meus, ao mesmo tempo que me encostava bruscamente à porta da cabine._

_Ao princípio tentei soltar-me. Era errado. Jack era apenas um pirata em busca de mais uma conquista. Não poderia ser mais uma entre os portos imensos deste mundo recém-descoberto. Mas ao mesmo tempo o meu corpo pedia mais. Não conseguia perceber. Nunca tinha acontecido com Will. Sonhava com a nossa primeira vez, mas era como se nunca tivesse parado para pensar em como seria. Por isso mesmo deixei-me levar, correspondendo e aumentando a intensidade do beijo._

_Jack desceu para o meu pescoço enquanto começava a levantar a minha camisa._

_- Jack… - deixem escapar o nome deste. Jack colocou-me em cima da mesa, desenvencilhando-se das armas e adereços que sempre trazia à cintura._

_Tornei a beijá-lo arrancando-lhe a camisa. Não havia palavras. Apenas queria ser dele e de mais ninguém. Jack deitou-me na mesa fazendo-me encaixar as pernas à volta da sua cintura, sentindo que também ele me queria. Por um momento apenas nos fitamos. Sorri ao perder-me na imensidão dos seus olhos escuros. As nossas línguas lutavam pelo domínio e senti-me arfar quando as mãos de Jack subiram por baixo da minha camisa e alcançaram os meus seios._

_Quando tudo estava bom, Jack decide parar fazendo-me resmungar e olhá-lo furiosa. Até descobrir o porquê. Alguém tinha batido na porta._

_- Dá licença meu capitão? – a voz de Gibbs soou do outro lado para meu horror. Jack cerrou os dentes dando a entender que também não tinha gostado minimamente da interrupção._

_- Que é homem? – Jack perguntou em alto e bom som e embora quisesse me levantar este só me deixou sentar na mesa._

_- Precisamos saber se a rota se mantém e também queremos falar com o capitão. – por algum motivo Gibbs não se atrevia a entrar._

_- Raios. – Jack rolou os olhos._

_- É melhor ir. – disse, afastando as mãos deste._

_- Podemos continuar mais tarde! – Jack colocou cara de cachorrinho perdido, mas eu tentei me manter séria. A interrupção de Gibbs foi fatal para a minha consciência._

_- Não. – levantei-me e arranjei a blusa desalinhada. – Esqueça o que quase aconteceu._

_- Como? – Jack fez-se de desentendido. – Se é por causa deles, pode ficar descansada.- Jack apontou para a porta. – São como túmulos. Não passará daqui._

_- Jack… - falei de costas para o capitão. - … eu vim com o único propósito de encontrar o meu noivo que por sua causa pode estar correndo perigo. – mordi os lábios para não chorar. Parte de mim queria Jack mas a outra ficava simplesmente em pânico de imaginar Will em perigo por minha causa enquanto me divertia._

_O silêncio tomou conta da cabine. Ouvi Jack recolher as suas coisas, deixando claramente o aposento livre para mim._

_- Jack, peço que… - virei-me para encará-lo, mas este já estava a centímetros do meu rosto._

_- Temos que achar aquele coração, antes que o seu noivinho vire peixe. – Jack colocou o dedo nos meus lábios fazendo-me calar. – É como você disse: é bom que esqueçamos o que… "quase" aconteceu!_

_Jack sorriu safado contagiando-me. Aquele era o Capitão Jack Sparrow e não iria esquecer o que quase aconteceu._

_Fim do flashback_

Só quando Jack morreu é que dei conta de quanto o amava. De quanto o meu corpo reclamava o seu. Quando o vi sã e salvo no cofre de Davy Jones foi como se um balão se enche-se no meu peito. Mas este olhou-me como se fosse uma ameaça. A sua indeferença matava-me. mas pior do que isso era o sofrimento que Will também passava. No fundo, ele sabia que algo se passava no meu coração.

Olhei de novo para o horizonte antes que a noite caísse. Não perdia a esperança. Sabia que o Holandês só viria daqui a dez anos, mas o Pérola poderia aparecer a qualquer momento. Depois de chegar tinha ficado a saber que Jack perdera o navio, mas isso era apenas um detalhe na vida daquele capitão infame. E no fundo eu sabia que ele não tinha esquecido. O seu último sorriso confirmava que ele seria sempre o meu sopro de liberdade.

* * *

* * *

**Esta é uma fic sparrabeth que escrevi como se fosse uma missing scene do que poderia ter acontecido entre Jack e Elizabeth. Não era fã de sparra, sendo que nunca escrevi sobre o assunto, mas mudei de opinião. **

**Espero que gostem!!! Saudações Piratas!!! :D**

**JODIVISE**


End file.
